


Assassins who masquerade as little girls

by ballroompink



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: '80s Anne of Green Gables holds a special place in my heart, Boys are weak, Fluff, Gen, Periods, Post-Season/Series 02, puffed sleeves, real men can handle periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: Saturday, Feb. 22, 1986, in Hawkins, Indiana.





	Assassins who masquerade as little girls

Saturday, Feb. 22, 1986

12:15 p.m.

Hopper loudly enters the back door of the Byers-Hopper home after being called out on his day off – damn Zimmerman punks. He’s still taking off his workboots in the mudroom when Will sweeps in like a ninja and ominously says, “Tread carefully, Chief. Emotions are high. I’m going back to my room for now.” 

The young man looks back at him before returning to his room. His expression sends a chill down Hopper’s spine. He steps out of the kitchen ever so lightly and heads to the living room where he hears the TV playing.

“Hop? Are you back?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s up?” Jim answers back making his way into the room. 

And then he sees it. His ladies snuggling together under an afghan blanket, tissues strewn about their collective vicinity. El, a bit more than misty-eyed, has nestled into Joyce’s bosom while Joyce softly rakes her fingers through El’s long, curly hair. Upon further inspection, he is a trained detective after all, he notices an opened box of chocolates – the fancy kind from Sutherland’s Sweets, the fancy kind he bought just over a week ago for Joyce – on the coffee table. 

“Will recorded Anne of Green Gables off of PBS the other night, and we decided that today would be a good day to snuggle in and watch it.” Joyce softly explains.

“Oh yeah? I read that book to El when we lived in the cabin.”

Joyce pauses the VCR and shoots Hop a look that is equal parts shocked and impressed.

“Yes, my copy belonged to Sara. It’s my favorite.”

Hopper smiles at that.

“Well, would you care to join us?”

“Sure, what part are we up?”

“Diana’s mother has forbidden Anne from seeing Diana. And Miss Stacey is the new teacher.” El fills him in.

Hop gets comfy, putting his arm around Joyce and the trio watch Anne save Minnie May’s life. A few minutes later, El repeats the phrase “puffed sleeves” as if it were an incantation. She smiles back at her dad when he playfully repeats, “the puffiest.”

At one point, because he likes to take care of his ladies, Hopper offers to refill their hot water bottles after their existence is made known to him. While he was in the kitchen, Will cautiously enters his headphones hanging around his neck blasting some “good music” Jonathan had sent him from New York. Hopper heads back to the living room, and moments later Will gives him another look, one of utter disappointment, before he takes a bag of Doritos and a can of Coke back to his room.

As El reaches for a chocolate she whispers something into Joyce’s ear.

“I’ll never tell.”


End file.
